1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easy open envelope which has structure and/or a legend on a corner of an envelope sealing flap for indicating to a receiver of the sealed envelope where to pull the corner of the sealing flap to tear open the sealing flap for inserting an object such, as a finger or pencil, to open the envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various envelope structures have been proposed which utilize perforated lines on a sealing flap and tabs, strings, line members and/or cords for facilitating opening of a sealed envelope.
Several examples of prior art envelope structures for facilitating easy opening of an envelope are disclosed in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No.Patentee3,655,120Stern5,505,376Kent et al.5,738,274Stude6,588,653Schmidt
The Kent et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,376 proposes a mailing envelope which may be opened by grasping a graspable tear-out tab having a line member adhered thereto and pulling the tab and subsequently the line member away from the envelope to cause a line member to tear through the envelope along the length of the line member. Preferably, the line member is secured to a sealing flap of the envelope and along the fold line between the sealing flap and a panel of the envelope.